


Sunrise

by TylertheBoosh



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Gen, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylertheBoosh/pseuds/TylertheBoosh
Summary: Shane has a nightmare. Ryan holds his hand.





	Sunrise

“Ryan?” Shane’s voice cuts through the silence. 

He hears Ryan shuffle in the other bed. “Yeah?” 

“Sorry,” Shane says, because he doesn’t know what comes next. The silence returns. The pitch black is cold around Shane as he pulls the duvet up to cover his nose and lips. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asks, sounding more awake. 

Shane doesn’t answer, and he wonders if Ryan would think he fell asleep. 

“Shane,” his voice is soft. 

“I want to get some air,” Shane says. 

“Okay.”

It takes Shane a few minutes before he pulls himself up from the pillow. Ryan reaches to turn the lamp on which floods the room in yellow. 

“I’ll come with you,” Ryan says. Shane nods. 

The motel is small and gritty. The walls are beige and the ceilings are beige. Outside isn’t much better, but Shane is comforted by the crunch of the greying gravel in the courtyard under his bare feet in the dim light of the moon. 

“At least put these on,” Ryan says, following behind holding Shane’s slippers. He takes them but just holds them. 

“I didn’t think we’d be able to see the stars here,” Shane says, looking up. His breath comes out like white smoke that swirls against the sky. 

He doesn’t look down when he feels a hand slip into his own. 

“I had a nightmare,” Shane says after a while. 

“What about?” 

Shane already feels the nervous energy radiating. “There were ghosts.” 

“Ghosts?” 

“Ghosts.” 

He feels Ryan searching for something to say. 

“But you don’t believe in ghosts.” 

Shane smiles. “No. I think that’s why it was scary.” 

In his periphery Ryan nods, though he knows he doesn’t understand. Ryan’s hand is warm in his own. Shane moves to look at Ryan beside him. 

“There’s a bench back there,” Ryan offers. Shane starts towards it and they sit, thighs touching and hands intertwined. 

“It was scary because…” Shane frowns, finding his words. “Because I know they don’t exist, even in my dreams I don’t believe in them. Seeing them was like everything shattering.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can’t believe in them. There’s a wall up here,” Shane points a finger to his temple, “that can’t be knocked down. If it is… If I see a ghost for myself, if I have proof… I don’t know what happens then.” 

Ryan squeezes his hand. “I understand. I think I have a similar thing, just the other way. I can’t not believe in something. I guess it’s easier for me to believe with all the evidence of them we’ve got.” 

Ryan grins, hopeful, and Shane returns it. 

“What time is it?” Shane says. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Can we go back to bed?” 

Ryan stands first, pulling Shane gently with him. The slippers are dropped just inside their motel room door. Ryan gets into bed and opens his arms. Without a word, Shane joins him. Ryan knows what he needs and holds him tight under the covers. He reaches across Shane to turn the light off. 

Shane lies there among Ryan’s arms until he knows he’s asleep, then carefully untangles himself. He gets into his own bed but the darkness isn’t cold anymore. It feels like a warm blanket. The feeling is broken when a car drives slowly past the motel, filling their room with a beam from the headlights. Shane watches as the curtains create swirls and patterns on the ceiling that dance as the car moves away.

He watches the ceiling in hopes another car will go past. He watches until the room glows a soft amber with the sunrise. It’s like a fire that doesn’t quite reach him, it doesn’t quite burn him but the heat feels good on his skin. 

His legs seem to work on their own as they take him outside again into the dewy morning. The sky is filled with pinks and blues over the orange sun. 

“Hey,” Ryan says, joining Shane. 

“Hey.” 

“Did you sleep?” 

“It’s not often we’re up early enough to see the sunrise, huh?” Shane smiles. 

“Ah, come on, we’ve been up this early plenty times,” Ryan says, and Shane feels himself falling back into comfort. 

“Only when we’ve stayed up the entire night because someone is too scared to sleep.” 

Ryan laughs then, it’s the only sound and Shane sighs, letting it fill him up. 

He doesn’t apologise for waking Ryan in the night and he doesn’t feel bad about it. Shane doesn’t dwell on it past that night, because he can’t, but he knows Ryan is always there.

**Author's Note:**

> this was all platonic btw! I love these boys and I was listening to Hazel by Cavetown and wanted to write a fic inspired by it.. I chose these guys just because I think it suits their dynamic?? anyway, thanks for reading!!


End file.
